Crystal Star Gazer
by JBFanatic95
Summary: This story is about three teens who want to go to other worlds as their adventure and destinies.But when they turn 15, some weird things are happening in their own world.An enemy is ruling over all worlds and making the whole universe darkness.Please R&R.


Once there were 3 teens named Claudette,Aiden,and Stern. They were the best of friends. But Aiden and Stern were most likely "best friends". When the were a lot younger,they made a promise to themselves and also promised that they would never break it. They promised each other that they would be the best of friends forever and nothing will stop them from being friends,even if they make a new friend,still nothing can separate their friendship. And there they met a new friend named Claudette. For 6 years they were friends. When they all turned 15 years old,some weird things happened in their world,and that world they're living on is "Sterns Islands".

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Sterns Islands

Well another normal day in a world called "Sterns Islands". While Claudette,Stern,and Aiden were done playing with each other,they all took a rest at the beach,watching the sun go down.

"Wow,that sunset never changes it's direction huh?,"said Stern.

"Huh?What are you talking about Stern? Every sentence you say is kinda confusing to me,"said Aiden.

"Haha! I know,I'll try to give you two some simple sentences,"said Stern.

"I love it when the sun goes down,and I can't wait for the Crystal Stars to appear,"said Claudette.

Claudette,Stern,and Aiden watch the sun disappear into the ocean and watch the Crystal Stars appearing. They were all gazing upon them,and so did every citizen of Sterns Islands watched the Crystal Stars. Everyone thought that everyday during the night,their ancestors and the people they loved or cared about that they lost,were the Crystal Stars and that they were watching over them and that's how much Crystal Stars were special to everyone and how it's beautiful every night.

"I wonder if my dad is okay,and he's watching over me from the Crystal Stars,"said Claudette.

"Yeah,some people think that way Claudette,"said Stern.

"I wonder if my brother is okay,"said Aiden in a quiet tone.

"Huh,what'd you say Aiden?,"said Claudette.

"Sighs,my older brother Skylar. He was missing for years.After he set off sail,he promised that he would come back from his adventure as soon as possible,but he never did,"said Aiden in a sad tone now.

"What kind of adventure did he go?,"said Claudette.

"He wanted to go visit other worlds. He didn't like staying in just one world for the rest of his life. He wanted something new to change in his life,"said Aiden.

"Hey,why don't we go to other worlds too. Remember yesterday,we said that we wanted something new to change in our lives.Well why don't we go,it'll be great,I went to other worlds before,I think,"said Claudette.

"Hey not a bad idea. What do you say Aiden,up for a little adventure of our own?,"said Stern.

"I don't know guys,I mean I like this world.It's my home and I don't want to forget about it or something,"said Aiden.

"I think that's probably a reason why you're brother is not here with you. He probably forgot about this world and stayed at another world for the rest of his life.I don't know,that's just my opinion,"said Stern.

"I guess that might be a good theory,"said Aiden."Well okay,to make my life turn around,I would like to go to other worlds with just my two friends."

Claudette and Stern were happy now that Aiden changed his mind to going to other worlds.

"Well we should get ready and prepare for the great adventure,going to other worlds,"said Claudette.

"Well it's getting late,well let's really think about it Claudette.Either going to other worlds is a great idea or just a disaster coming in our way,"said Stern."C'mon let's go back to our homes."

"Alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow,"said Aiden.

When Aiden started walking back to his beach house. He keeps on thinking about a lot of stuff that he's been through. But after a while,he just couldn't think strait,so he laid things off and started walking up on his porch steps to his house. Just then Claudette came by passing him.

"Hey Aiden, you dropped a note while we were at the beach. I was about to read it,but since it was folded and I couldn't read it I just thought I'd just give it back to you,"said Claudette."By the way,why does it have a heart on it?"

"Uh,you know I get bored when it comes to writing notes he he(I just made a complete fool of myself **ER****stay** focus on her Aiden),"said Aiden.

"Oh,okay? At least that's an answer. Well I'll see you tomorrow Aiden,bye,"said Claudette in a sweet tone.

After Claudette gave the note to Aiden she went home. Aiden sat on his porch steps and read his _"Secret love note"._Aiden had a hugest crush in someone,who is practically hisbest friend. Yep you know Claudette. He has the most hugest,biggest,and gigantic crush on her,that he always get "butterfiles in his stomach" when it's just the two of them talking and no one else is around.

"I just need some way to give her this without her noticing me.Sighs she already knows what my note looks like,"said Aiden.

Aiden was too tired to think of anything cause it's already pass his bedtime. When he went inside his house,he felt so lonely cause no one was there to say that _I love you_ or _where have you been young man,it's pass your bedtime_? Aiden felt really lonely without a family or anyone else living here. All he wanted to do is stay in a dark corner and cry there for hours. He went to bed and thought about the things he missed out when he see's people doing family activities as a family. He knew a 10 year old boy named Caleb and he was an orphan just like him,but he wasn't alone when he goes back home,he has an older sister and a younger brother that say _I love you_ to Caleb.

"Why don't things work out for me?,"said Aiden talking to himself.

A teardrop runs down on Aiden's cheek. He pulled over his blanket sheets over him,and cried quietly throughout the night until he fell asleep. While Aiden fell asleep,he dreamt that there was a lady that he recognized when he was younger,and she was trying to attack him by using her sword. Aiden felt really scared in his dream and felt numb too,like he couldn't feel anything. Just then the lady confronted Aiden,and grabbed him by the neck like trying to choke him. They looked face to face.

"Tell me this is a dream,"said Aiden struggling from the lady.

"This is not a dream,"said the lady.

Then she threw him over a cliff and there Aiden fell into darkness.

Aiden woke up and heard his alarm clock saying it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Aw,she was right.It wasn't a dream,it was nightmare!,"said Aiden.

"How come I recognize her,it's not like I know her or anything,"said Aiden."Wait I remember her!"

Aiden remembered a memory that he couldn't forget. That memory was his parents death,and a woman, just like the lady from his dream, killed both of them with her sword.

Flashback:

"Mom.Mommy are you okay? Mom!,"said (Young)Aiden starting to cry.

"Aiden,she's dead,"said Aiden's dad.

"No!That's not true,"said Aiden crying already.

"Aiden,I want you to have something,to remember me and your mom by,"said Aiden's dad.

"Your weapon,b-but dad no! I can't take this from you,"said Aiden.

"My father passed it down to me and promised me to pass it on to my first child,but since Skylar is not here,I'm passing it on to you,"said Aiden's dad.

"I can't dad I'm sorry.I don't know how to use it,"said Aiden.

"You'll learn while you're living in your childhood. Promise me you'll give this to your first born child,"said Aiden's dad.

"Okay,I will. I'll never let this go. Daddy I never want to let you go,"said Aiden crying.

"Don't worry me and your mother will watch over you and your older brother from the Crystal Stars,"said Aiden's dad using his last breathe. "Goodbye Aiden,my little fire,"said Aiden's dad saying his last words.

Suddenly after 2 seconds Aiden's dad died.

"Daddy,please tell me you're alright. Daddy!,"said Aiden bursting out into tears.

Aiden put his father's arm around him and staying with him for a couple of minutes.

"Oh you poor thing,"said the woman who killed his parents.

"Huh?Who are you? Why did kill my parents when they never did anything to you?,"said Aiden wiping out his tears.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You're gonna find that yourself when you get older. Oh yeah and by the way,I'm Cardona,the source of thunder and darkness.And who are you exactly,"said the woman.

"I'm Aiden. What will happen to my parents now?,"said Aiden.

"They'll be buried underneath the sand here at this beach,and forgotten forever,"said Cardona.

"What do you mean _forgotten forever_?,"said Aiden.

"What I mean is,no one will no them anymore for years,"said Cardona."Aiden,if you tell anyone this,when you turn 15 I will find you and take your life and heart away."

"Why would you do something like that?,"said Aiden.

"It's my specialty,my talent,my love of doing,"said Cardona.

"Now don't tell anyone about this. This is a secret Aiden,you should never tell anyone about this,you understand me?,"said Cardona.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone about this,so I can have my life and heart forever,"said Aiden.

"Good,now I'll be back! Don't let me catch you telling everyone about this,or else I'll be a serial criminal er,"said Cardona.

Cardona went inside a dark portal and that was the last time (Young) Aiden saw her again.

End of flashback

"That hag! She can't tell me what do,only I can. I've should've told everyone,I don't care if she even comes back,"said Aiden.

Aiden went to his closet and found the weapon his father gave him.

"This time I'll fight for my own and for everyone,"said Aiden.

The weapon his father gave him was some sort of blade,but it was kinda like a staff to,and the decoration,it had fire symbols all over it. Aiden named his weapon _Fireblade_,since his father never told him what this weapon's name was.

"Hey Aiden! C'mon out here! Me and Stern decided to go on a boat for our adventure,"yelled Claudette.

"Okay I'll be right down!,"said Aiden.

While Aiden was outside with his two best buddies,both Claudette and Stern told him that they're going to ride on a boat to go to other worlds.

"That sounds like a great idea you guys,"said Aiden.

"I think we'll be going tomorrow I hope. We just need some permission from our parents accept for you Aiden since you don't have anyone right now,"said Stern."I'm sorry I had to say that."

"It's okay. I mean I'm not the only one who doesn't have a family,"said Aiden.

"Oh yeah and we have to bring supplies too,just in case we need them,"said Claudette.

"Yeah sure,but only the stuff we truly need for our trip,"said Stern.  
"Wow I can't wait once we set sail. It'll be fantastic,awesome,and great,"said Claudette.

"Yep I can't wait either,"said Aiden."Hey while were at other worlds maybe we can meet some new friends while were at it."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea,"said Stern.

"Y-Yeah! C'mon let's have some fun here while it lasts here before we go to our adventure,"said Claudette.

"Yeah,c'mon! Last one to the ice cream parlor is a rotten egg,"said Stern.

"Well you're on! Come on Claudette let's beat him,and we'll see if he's the rotten,"said Aiden laughing.


End file.
